gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Longest Time
Longest Time ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Licht aus, und wird von Artie, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder und Sam mit den New Directions gesungen. Trotz dessen, dass der Strom wieder da ist, möchte Will, dass sie nur mit ihrer Stimme und ohne Instrumente oder sonstige Dinge singen. Aus diesem Grund performen sie den Song a capella, wobei sie mit Fingerschnippen und pfeifen die Melodie erzeugen. Am Ende applaudiert Mr. Schue für sie und beglückwünscht sie für die gute Umsetzung. Das Original stammt von Billy Joel aus dessen neuntem Album "An Innocent Man" aus dem Jahr 1983. Lyrics Artie mit New Directions: Woah-ooh-oh-oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time) Woah-ooh-oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Artie: If you said goodbye to me tonight (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) There would still be music left to write Kitty (mit New Directions): What else could I do I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (For the longest time) Artie: Once I thought my innocence was gone (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Now I know that happiness goes on Kitty: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is Artie und Kitty (mit New Directions): I haven't been there (for the longest time) Artie mit New Directions: Woah-ooh-oh-oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time) Woah-ooh-oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Sam: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) And the greatest miracle of all Marley: Is how I need you And how you needed me too Marley und Sam (mit New Directions): That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Ryder (mit New Directions): Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard But I've gone this far And it's (more than I'd hoped for) Jake: Who knows how much further we'll go on (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone Marley (mit New Directions): I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there (For the longest time) Ryder (mit New Directions): I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself Hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far And it's (more than I'd hoped for) Artie: I don't care what consequence it brings (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) I have been a fool for lesser things Artie und Kitty (mit New Directions): I want you so bad I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you (For the longest time) Artie (und Marley) mit New Directions: Woah-ooh-oh-oh (Jake: The longest) (For the longest time) Woah-ooh-oh (Marley: Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Jake: The longest) For the longest (time) Woah-ooh-oh (Marley: The longest time) (Jake: The longest) For the longest (time) Woah-ooh-oh (Jake: The longest) Artie mit Marley und New Directions: For the longest time Trivia *Das ist die dritte a capella-Performance, die nicht von den Warblers performt wurde. Die erste war Rolling in the Deep und die zweite How Will I Know. *Der eigentliche Name des Songs lautet The Longest Time. Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Songtitel geändert wurde. Der erste war Dark Side, der in My Dark Side und der dritte A Thousand Miles, der zu Thousand Miles abgeändert wurde. In allen drei Fällen ist es unklar, warum die Titel geändert wurden. *Aus unbekannten Gründen beinhaltet diese Version einen leicht veränderten Text als das Original. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde